Her Choice
by d1karategirl
Summary: What if when Starfire comes to Earth she isn't greeted by her nice friends the Teen Titans? What if she was greated by an evil person? Soon she will have to make a choice to either trust her sworn enemy, or betray her master.
1. Chapter 1

-Hey I am kind of new to this. I will love criticisms, because haven knows I need it. Any way here is my first attempt at being a writer. Oh, can someone please tell me how to spell Cyborg? Many thanks!

Enjoy. D1karategirl

Her Choice

Chapter 1- Me

The rain pounded the ground, as I walked into the city. Just like the first day I arrived at this planet. Hostile alien forces

captured me, but I escaped. I landed at this mysterious place called Earth. It is a very strange place. These people have to

_pay_ for things. I found that out by walking into a place I think people call the _Pizza Palace_. It smelled like cheese burning

bread. There was a boy dressed in an odd outfit, with a small hat. I walked up to him and asked, "What is this?" The boy did

not look very… happy. He looked at me with disgust and said, "Are you going to buy something or what. If your not going to

buy something than get out. NOW!" I didn't know how to respond so I just left. Thinking back on that incident I now know

that I should have killed him for being so rude. My master, Slade, has taught me the many odd ways of these people over

the 7 months I have been here. The 1st day I was here he found me and took me in. "I will feed you, and teach you, if you

are my apprentice." He told me that he would take care of me, teach me how to fight, and in return I just had to run a few

arenas. He trained me for 3 months straight in fighting and lying tactics. Then for the next 4 months he taught me about our

enemy, the Teen Titans. I learned all about them. Raven a spell caster whose power depended on her emotion. All I have to

do with her would be to get under her skin. Beastboy is a clumsy fellow whom will be easy to get rid of. Cyborg has 32

weak points. Then, there is Robin the leader. Slade tells me he is smart, and clever. We have a secret plan for him. The

begging of our plan starts with me robbing this bank, and that is where I start with my story. I dress in my uniform, a black

shirt, that doesn't cover my stomach, and a black mini skirt, with black leggings. I also have black boots. So, now I get to

earn my worth with Slade. On this rainy day I walked into this bank, and my mission begins.

Short i know. Sorry i don't own teen titans


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I am great full to you people. I need so much help with my writing. Well, practice makes perfect. So, on with the story.**

The bank was vacant. Blackness surrounded me as I made my way to a huge metal safe. Slade told me the bank closed

early today, so I didn't have to worry about security, not like they could stop me. But that's beside the point. I walked up to

the huge metal safe and I started firing my star bolts. The security alarms went off when I hit the safe door_. Perfect_. I

waltzed right inside and started picking up wads of green paper and stuffed them into my bag. I only had a couple of

minutes before the Titans would show… Boom. Three. Two. One. Cue silly saying "Hey! What are you doin stealing from our

bank." I could only smile when I heard Cyborg's voice. Now the fun would really begin. "Why, what ever do you mean." I said

in the most innocent tone of voice I could come up with as I turned around facing them. Wow! They were intimidating.

Cyborg looked like he was about to explode with anger. Raven was hovering, and looked…. distant. Best Boy was really…

green, like really green, and Robin was… hum, I don't know the word for it. "We won't ask you again." Ravens voice was like

suskcital snozle singing oaxlsy.** (Little note, Starfire is basically saying her voice was like nails on a chalk board)** I

couldn't help but smirk. "I am just taking what is rightfully mine." Then I sprang into action. I first went for the weakest one,

Beast Boy. I ran up to him and through a nice flying round house kick right in the face. Bang! KO! From behind I head Raven

chanting one of her spells. "Azarar wrath." She didn't get to finish I knocked her out with one punch. Then I heard Cyborg's

sonic cannon. All I did was fly up over him then I came crashing down right on top of him. He would be feeling that for a least

a week. Then I turned my attention to Robin. "Who are you," he said with tension in his voice. "Are you working for Slade?"

This boy was _smart_. "Good job. Well in that order, my name is Starfire, and yes I do work for Slade." After that was said I

leaped up into the air and through the roof. " Oh, Slade has a message for you. In 1 years time you and your city will be

gone. With that I bid you a good day." Then I left to go home. With the _money_ I collected.

**At Slade's lair:**

"Did the message get delivered," Slade said with no emotion. "Yes" I replied. Proud. "The Titans even let me take a party

gift," I through Slade the bag of money. "Good. Phase one complete. Now go and get some rest. We have training to do

later." With that I left to go to my room. Anxious to get started on phase two. I can't wait to rip apart the Titans!

Please review. Thanks.


End file.
